What happened?
by billys-green-soup
Summary: This was inspired by a dream I had. I took alot of artistic liscence with the charactors. Please, don't yell at me about the spelling. I know I suck.
1. Chapter 1

Dudes, you knew I had to do it. All real people names have been changed.

Disclaimer: Uh yeah, lots of crap I don't own. But tweaked…a lot…

"Ouch! Don't throw that at me!" Marty yelled. "Jeez! That's my FRIGGIN' EYE DAMMIT!"

Gina didn't stop throwing.

"This is my house and I'll throw what I like, Smarty!"

"Hey! Hey stop! Look, what's that? Wait, there's really something there!" Marty said as a vortex opened in the wall. Then two more.

"Well_, that_ spell sucked. Bloody-Where the Hell are we?" said Fred Weasley, landing at the top of a large heap of nearly twenty people.

Marty screamed.

"Who are you?" Bobby Pendragon asked.

"Marty Kash. Wh-How did you _get_ here?

"Psh, I dunno."

"Well, we're here because of Fred's stupid screwup spell!" Ron spat.

"A disturbance in the force, there is." Yoda said. "Fix this, we must."

"What in bloody Hell?" Draco said, surprised.

Gina gave him an evil grin. "Yeah, he does that. But don't worry _your _pretty head about it. Come in here and watch TV with me…in the bathroom…"

"TV?"

Gina laughed. "Don't worry about it, you won't be watching that."

"Gina!" Marty reprimanded shrilly.

And so it was that Marty Kash was left with 15 fictional characters. (She counted.)

"Oh, we could sooooooo take this place over!" Saint Dane said.

"Ooh! Let's go plot!"

"I love plotting!"

"Is there somewhere we go to plot?"

"Well, there's always Gina's parents' room-" and Darth Vader, Saint Dane, and Voldemort ran off.

"So." Aniken said.

"Ssssooooo…" Marty replied.

"Are you as free as your friend in there?" Fred asked, slipping an arm around Marty's waist.

"What?"

"They don't write _everything_ in those books." George added, taking Marty's chin.

She whimpered.

Suddenly, Gina emerged from the bathroom, very angry. Her hair was tossled and her shirt was on backwards. "He escaped," she said.

"Escaped?"

"Escaped! Ran away! Onward! We're obligated to go find him! Let's go find him!"

Gina, Harry, Ron, Courtney, Bobby, Luke, Aniken, Obi-Wan, Mark, Hermione, and Yoda all took off.

Fred held Marty back, saying, "Maybe we should stay here, in case he comes back."

"Yeah! And in the meantime…"

Right toe kiddies. Tune in next time to read this crazy ass piece of crap. That's right. You know it's funny. SHUTUP AND EAT A DAMN TACO! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lateness and the shortness, I haveth no computer! For those of you who don't know, coughSymonecough I live in Bullard now! Booo!

Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** Only Marty and Gina are the only ones who are mine…

Draco was found in the early morning, hiding behind a large cow.

"There you are!" Gina yelled.

Upon seeing her, Draco exclaimed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She grabbed his arm and the whole group went back to the house, where Marty was holding off Fred and George by forcing them to watch the TV (which they found fascinating).

Meanwhile, Darth, St. Dane and Voldemort had successfully finished their plotting and were now attempting to rewire Gina's father's truck.

"Forget it! We'll walk!" Voldemort hissed.

Darth scoffed. "Not on my life! These boots are heavy and I have bad lungs!"

Suddenly, in another flash of light, Barney appeared.

"Well, hi, kids!" he exclaimed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione yelled. Barney fell down dead. The others stared at ger, astonished. "What? He's scary!"

Marty nodded. "Good point. Wait the body…"

They all stared for a moment at the singed purple dinosaur costume.

"Gina, go get the shov-"

"Reducto! Reducto! Got a box?" Ron asked.

And so they put the dead, miniature Barney in a shoebox and floated him off down the steam out back.

"Well, that was fun." Marty said.

"Let's go have some real fun, Marty." Fred said suggestively.

Marty whimpered and pulled back as they dragged her to anoither room. The twins' grip was too good though. "Oh come on, isn't anyone gonna help me?" she demanded as they went through the doorway.

Draco ripped out of Gina's grasp, grabbed Marty's wrist, and ran.

"Where are we going!" she asked.

"Away from them!"

But the group was following, gaining fast.

She looked behind her. The twins were in front. "We can side apparate! Go now!"

And with a crack, they were gone…

Didya like it, huh? Didya? Well, if you didn't no tacos for you! The next story WILL PROBABLY BE AWHILE! Got that? Good. Have another taco.


	3. Last one

Well, friends, this is the last chapter of 'What Happened'. Hope you enjoyed it. Happy unbirthday!

"Where'd they go?" Bobby yelled.

"That little _bitch_ escaped with my man!" Gina shrieked.

Fred growled and said, "Yeah, well, your man escaped with our bitch!"

Gina slowly glared at him. "Did you just call Marty your _bitch_! Marty is _no one's _bitch!" With that, Gina tackled him and punched him in the face a few times. "That'll teach you to insult my best friend!"

"Um…you're best friend and your man are still missing, Gina," Ron reminded.

"That _bitch_!"

**Meanwhile**

"Ha! I got it running! Now then, who can drive?"

Voldemort, Darth, and St. Dane exchanged a look.

"CURSES!" Voldemort yelled.

**Also meanwhile…**

"Where are we?" Marty asked, looking around.

"Well, I didn't know where to go, and then I remembered an article in a magazine a muggle had once for a free trip to New York, New York…so…"

The two were in a dark, gross alley.

Marty sighed and stared to step out into the street, then looked at Draco and thought better of it. "Got to get money... Hmm... Okay, when I say, say Accio wallet… Wait, wait, now!"

"Accio wallet!"

A thick wallet flew out of a businessman's unzipped travel bag and into Draco's hand.

Marty snatched it. "I'll be back. I need to get you muggle clothes."

"Okay."

**Back at Gina's house…**

"Where could they have gone..." Hermione thought aloud.

"Where does Draco know of in the muggle world?" Gina snapped acidly.

"We'll never find them!" Fred wailed.

"There, there. I'm here…" Courtney cooed.

"Courtney!" Bobby yelled.

Fred and George looked her over thoughtfully.

"No." George said.

"You're just not... right," Fred agreed.

"What!" she yelped.

"Yeah! Courtney is beautiful!" Mark snapped.

"So? Marty likes us,-"

"-but is still afraid of us."

"It's cute." George finished.

"Besides, they probably couldn't overpower Courtney." Gina said absently.

"But Courtney is way prettier! And, from that look, you wouldn't have to over power her…" Bobby said indignantly.

"Look, Marty's cuter. What with the cowering and the fear…"

"I just want to tie her up and-"

"Why you little sadists!" Gina exclaimed.

The twins smiled guiltily.

"Well…She's not coming back!" Courtney yelled, hurt.

Gina scoffed. "Yes she is. She left her writing. It'll be any minute now."

**Three minutes and twenty nine seconds later...**

With a crack, the Draco and Marty appeared. Marty lunged for her writing, but was grabbed by Fred and George around the waist and by the hair by Courtney.

"SAVE YOURSELF, DRACO!!" Marty screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" Draco yelled as Gina held him down and pulled the wand from his hand.

"Gina help!" Marty yelled as Fred and George carried her to the now running car, having successfully untangled Courtney's hands from her hair.

"Let's go find a hotel…"

"NO!"

So…" Mark said as the group watched them go.

"This sucks." Darth said bitterly.

**END**

Hope you who read liked it! Sorry for the ending if you didn't like it, but TOO DAMN BAD! Tacos to ya'!


End file.
